Last Request
by eixid
Summary: Folken Naria and Eriya fans rejoice. As Folken lays dying he looks back at his life, and makes one last request.


~~Last Request~~   
  
  
  
  
  
So here I lay, on the cold metal floor that is beginning to warm as my blood spills. A fitting end for me, a fitting end for a traitor, a fitting end for a murderer. How did this happen, how did I go from the future king of Fanelia to such a hideous thing.   
  
The dragon, I was supposed to kill it, take its energist like my father had done, and his father before him. It had done no wrong; it hadn't killed anyone, as my doubts racked my mind the dragon saw its opportunity to live. It could of killed me with no effort at all, instead it just took my arm and left. Did the dragon know? Did it know what I would become?   
  
Dornkirk. He saved my life; therefore I was bound by honor to repay him. I served for him, eventually believing in his vision of the ideal world. Why was I so blind, the stealth cloaks I intended for defense, not to be used like that.   
  
Dornkirk, its all his fault, he tricked me, made me do all those things with his damned fate alteration engine. I try to move but fail as the jagged piece of metal lodged in my chest imbedded itself deeper drawing forth fresh blood. No, no it was me. I always had a choice, but I chose the path of a blind student, following his teacher into hell. And I guess I will be following him there after all.   
  
Van, I hope you and the others can repair the damage I have caused. Rebuild Fanelia, rebuild Gaea, give the people peace. I reached into my pocket and removed my most cherished item. Two locks of hair, one silver one gold, held together by a ribbon.   
  
"Naria, Eriya." I cut it from their dead bodies just before I escaped the fortress to Fanelia. My silver and gold twins. My black wings show it all, I am the angel of death, they died doing my bidding.   
  
I loved them both so much. Alas I could never let them know. There was no telling what that twisted bastard Dornkirk would have done if his fate alteration engine had seen that I had love in my heart. I remember kissing Eriya; my emotions had almost broken free that day. How much I wanted to kiss her as myself, how much I wanted Naria too.   
  
Maybe I won't go to hell, I did save their lives. But then again I used their love for me to turn them into killers. I don't deserve them. God please listen to me, they did no wrong, all of their acts were controlled by me. Please, please let them be happy, do with me as you wish, but let them be free. A real tear drips across my face now.   
  
My pain is stopping now, no not stopping, just fading away. I am so cold, my vision blurring to the point I can no longer see their hair in my hand.   
  
...It will grant everyone their wishes, creating perfect happiness... I still hear Dornkirk talking, will he ever die?   
  
"Okay Dornkirk, you want my wish..." I let out a chuckle. "I wish for my new world. One where everyone is at peace. No one wants, No one needs anything, No one has to explain their actions, and No one fights. A place where everyone is happy, a place where I can see them both again." Then I died.   
  
It's so calm now...   
  
"Where am I?" It was white all around me. It was warm, not hot, just a soothing comforting warmth. I feel grass under my bare feet, coming up in between my toes, and I am calm. No torture in my heart, no sorrow, no pain, I am at peace.   
  
"Lord Folken." A voice in front of me, a beautiful voice, one that I never thought I would hear again.   
  
I raised my arm to block out the light and found not metal, but flesh.   
  
"Lord Folken, can you hear us?" Now there was another voice, and I could make out two figures walking to me, one silver one gold.   
  
"Naria, Eriya?" It was, it was them. They were beautiful, adorned in flowing white robes that gave off an ethereal glow. I fell to my knees as they reached me, I had always heard the stories about feeling week at the knees when you were in love, but they seemed so understated now.   
  
"Where...where am I?"   
  
"You are here, heaven, your ideal world Lord Folken." Naria said kneeling down to me.   
  
I wanted to laugh, scream, and cry all at once. "Naria, Eriya, I am so sorry. I have loved you two for longer than I can remember but I ended up killing you both. I don't deserve..."   
  
"Shhh..." Eirya knelt. "You do not have to explain Lord Folken, we understand, everything is right now."   
  
Then I did something I had wanted to do since they grew up. I leaned forward and Met Naria's lips. They tasted so sweet; her arms embraced me as I felt her silk hair. As we parted I looked into her blue-green eyes. Then I turned to Eirya. This time I didn't mask my feelings with her, I let them out. She tasted different from his sister, but none the less sweet. I held her hands as she squeezed my own, hoping I was making what we shared as Allen and Hitomi up to her.   
  
All three of us lay back onto the grass. Their arms around me with their heads on my chest. I could feel their hearts beating, the warmth of their bodies, it was wonderful. If I had known it would feel this good I would of ran away from everything as soon as I had found them.   
  
"Lord Folken..." Naria said looking up at me.   
  
"...we should be getting home." Eriya finished, I love it when they do that.   
  
"Home?" I asked as the three of us stood.   
  
"Yes, a house by the sea. It's hard to explain." Naria said taking my left hand.   
  
"We don't know how we got it, but we know it is ours." Eirya took my other hand as we all started walking.   
  
"We should go," I smiled. "may I stay there with you?"   
  
They both blushed. "Of course Lord Folken."   
  
"Please, do not call me Lord anymore. I am just Folken."   
  
They smiled in acceptance. "It's this way, follow us."   
  
"Let me." I said bringing them both to my side. "Now hold on." I whispered as my wings emerged from my back. They were white again, pure. My wings were healed, my arm back to normal, and although I couldn't see it, I knew my tear was gone. I took off with them in my arms, heading out to where the beautiful green fields met the clear blue ocean. Heading home, where I would finally experience happiness, with my two true loves'.   
  
  
  
  
...How was it? Good I hope. There are too few Folken, Naria, and Eirya fics out there. I intend to stop this here but if I get some good reviews I might try and continue it. Peace out and please review. 


End file.
